A shy rose
by Maymist
Summary: As Ash and co. are traveling they run into a resturaunt they then will meet Drew . There will be fight's in the beginning , but they find more and more about May and Drew's feeling's for each other . It also has seemed that May's hiding somthing,firstfic!
1. the dance

Ash , Brock ,Max and May , were traveling , while they stumble upon a cute little village . They then saw a restaurant ; the sigh said "all you can eat ! For free !!! "

" Guys , guys lets eat ! It's all you can eat for free !!! " cried Ash .

" Oh , alright ... " said Brock .

(there's really no point arguing with Ash...) thought Max , as he push up his glasses , while looking weird in a way .

As they all open up the door , when Ash saw all that food , he went to get a plate really fast and got all of his food , he almost most devoured the whole entire restaurant .

" Ash we have'nt even got a table yet !!! yelled May .

( LEAVE FOOD FOR OTHER PEOPLE ASH !!!! ) thought May .

A few minutes later , they settled down in a booth , Ash sat next to Brock on the left side of the booth , while Max sat next to May on the right side of the booth . They then all got there food , except May ; she was looking at the ground . She looked sad and was in a daze . As Ash was forking down food he saw that May had no food and said " May , what's wrong with you ??? You have to eat !!! How could you not !!!" said Ash .

I'm not really hungry... " May said softly .

" Whatever...your a girl anyways.." said Ash , when food was in his mouth .

May got angry and clenched her fists and said " well at least I don't eat like a pig Ash ! If you keep eating so fast you might choke ; and if you keep eating like that you'll get fat !!! " May's hands were on her hips now .

Ash started to twitch and got mad . Then he yelled back " It's better than starving yourself , May !!! "

"Hey ! If I don't want to eat I don't have to , plus this is so stupid I mean come on were fighting over food !!!" May yelled .

She was now growling and clenching her fist's and grinding her teeth . Brock then layed back crossed his arms and closed his eyes and said " she's got a point Ash . "

"Yeah ! " said Max .

"Thank you . " May said proudly , as her hands were on her hips and closing her eyes .

" Whatever . " Ash said quickly .

" pika...pia..." Pikachu sighed of disappointment of it's trainer...

They then all just continued eating ; a few minutes past buy , then the door open . They then saw a guy with green hair , black shirt , purple jacket , green pants and green eyes .

" DREW ! "exclaimed Ash .

May and Max both then sighed at the same time and thought at the same time ( just when things were getting worse...)

Ash then got out of his seat and ran up to Drew and said happily " Hey , Drew ! "

" Oh...it's you guys..." Drew said rudely .

" Hey , don't start with me Drew , I just got out of a really bad mood . " yelled Ash .

" And why would I care ?I have more important things to worry about , like eating . " Drew said closing his eyes and smirking while his hands were in his pockets .

" Gr...why you ! Ash said angrily .

" Now if you don't mind I ha ff to get my food your wasting my time ! " said Drew .

" NO WAY !!!! NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT !!!!" said Ash .

May saw this and got up and punched Ash in the head and said " Ash your really pissing me off today !!! Stop acting like a child and grow up !!! "

"Owe..." said Ash holding his head in pain .

Drew was shocked to May's reaction . ( Why did she punch him ...? I wish she could do that to Harley or something... I should punch Harley anyways !!! ) thought Drew .

" For once I agree with you May . " Drew said while closing his eyes and flicking his hair .

" See Ash ; even Drew thinks your childish !!! " Said May as she closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips .

" Yeah ...whatever ... I'm going to go get some food ; every second I spend with Ash makes me look bad and Ash is'nt even worth talking to . " Drew said , he then walked away .

Ash then clench his fists and grinned his teeth and started growling .

" Gr...how could he be so rude ? He's disrespectful ! I'm not even his rival and he insults me !!! He thinks he's all that .!!! " Ash mumbled to himself .

" Well some stuff he said was true was true about you ! " said May .

" Hey let's not fight !!! " said Ash .

" Your the one who started the fight first Ash !!! " said May .

" Whatever..." Ash said .

Ash then marched up up to the counter to get more food . ( There's the pizza !!! ) thought Ash . He then went up to the pizza but , Drew was there .

" Well , well ... trying to get fat , huh . I heard you and May fighting outside , you were that loud , no surprise there . " Drew said smirking and flipped his hair , he then got a slice of pizza .

" Hey , I really don't care what you say !!! " Ash snapped back .

" Just asking but...how come May did'nt eat ? She looked kinda sad to...until you made matters worse for her !!! " Said Drew .

" Look this is none of your business !!! And why do you even care about May so much ??? " Ash demanded .

Drew's face lid up red , he was nervous on the inside , but calm on the outside .

" Well...if someone is not eating and looks sad ...something is obviously wrong...of course I would worry , unlike you !!!! Drew pointed out .

" Hey ...well...uh..." Ash said nervously .

" sighs your so stupid , you can't even tell when your friend is feeling down , plus you made matters worse for her to . " Drew said closing his eyes .

" Why are you so mean ? I'm not even your rival , and your meaner to me than May . " Ash questioned.

" Well I really hate to admit it but...May's smarter than you ...and you can't even beat me in a pokemon battle !!! " Said Drew then smirked .

Then a guy from the back of the line said " What's the hold up ?!!! " Ash and Drew looked behind them , they were holding up a line ! They were both embrassed and said nervously " heh..heh.." Then they both returned to there tables , quickly . When Drew approached his table 3 tough guys were sitting at his table . ( man...I don't feel like fighting...I'll just go sit at May's table .) thought Drew . He then walked to May's table , and said in a soft voice " can I sit with you guys??? ...3 tough dudes took my table and there's no where else to sit ..."

May smiled softly and said in a soft voice " Yes , you could sit here . "

Ash then layed back closed his eyes and crossed his arms and said " so now your mister nice guy ?!

" Here !" said Max .

Max got up and let Drew sit in the middle ;they were a Little crowed . May started to blush because Drew was so close to her , so close that there elbows were touching .

" Thanks . " said Drew .

" Your not welcome !!! " said Ash .

May then gave Ash a nasty look and said " Ash don't be so rude !!! "

" Rude ?! If I get a dictionary Drew's all over the word rude !!! " Ash yelled .

When Ash said that , Drew was'NT even paying attention , Drew then said " Oh i'm sorry ... did you say something ? "

" Gr...why you !!! " Ash mumbled .

" Ash stop acting like such a child you always start things !!! " said Brock .

Ash did'nt say anything. It was dead silent. May was'nt even paying attention , she was looking down at the ground , Drew saw this and changed the subject by saying , " so , May how many ribbons do you have ? "

May got surprised and she got nervous and blushed and said in a soft tone , " sorry Drew...I was day dreaming alittle...sorry...umm...I have 4 ribbions...i'm going to the grand feastiable ...I hope I win ..."

Drew flicked his hair and said smirking , " same here , except I'm gonna win this time !!! "

May looked down at the ground again and said " this time ? ...I guess it's really hard then...well...If I don't win...but if I least be able to beat you Drew, ...I'll be happy ..."

Drew then got all serious and said " you got to believe in yourself more May ! "

May got all teary and said " ...but..." she then had a flash back .

Flash Back

It was raining and May was crying she was talking to a boy with black hair that looked like Drew's hair style , the boy had red eyes and was about the same age as her , he was wearing a black shirt with a Hoodie, with white shorts and said " your pathetic ! Pokemon contests have made you weak ! Your destiny is to fight ! You'll never win the grand feasible !!! " May was crying and said " your wrong , I have became very strong now !!! I'll show you ! I'll will win the grand feastiable , just watch !!! " May cried even more . " Your pathetic...no matter how hard you try ...you'll never be a QUTERNATER !!! " He said .

Flash Back Ended

" May why are you so hard on yourself all the time ? " said Max .

" I...I..." May said , it looked like she was about to cry .

Then they heard a familiar voice .

" Giggle hi May ...I'm sorry about last time !!!! Let's be friends !!! " said Harley .

It was Harley !!! He was lying as usual .

" No way !!! I would'nt even trust you even if you payed me !!!! " Yelled May

" Just get out of here , we don't need a gay wad person like you Harley to stick around ! " snapped Drew.

May giggled when Drew said that to Harley .

" Why you !!!!!!!!!! That's it , no more mister nice guy !!!!!!!! " said Harley , who was now fuming .

" You never were a nice guy ! " said Drew smirking .

Everybody at the table laughed , except Harley .

" Drew your going down !!!! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS REALLY ARE ??? YOUR JUST A BUNCH OF BASTERS!!!!!!!!!! yelled Harley .

Everybody was shocked , they could'nt be believe what Harley just said . Then a lady came up to Harley , she worked at the restaurant she said , " excused me but I'm gonna haff to ask you to leave for swearing so loudly ! There are children in this restaurant !!!!!

" It's not my fault !!!! They made me mad !!! cried Harley .

Then the lady dragged Harley out of the restaurant , with fake tear's coming down Harley's face and he yelled " one day , one day Drew I'll get you !!!!!

Everybody just stared . It was silent.

"weird..." said Drew.

"yeah..."said May .

" Hey guys come over here!!!! " Said Max.

The whole gang went by Max . He was next to a poster .

" There's going to be a dance tonight !!! " said Max excitedly !!!

" Let's go !!!! It sounds like alot of fun !!!!! " said Ash .

" I bet there will be alot of pretty girl's!!!" said Brock , his eye's turn to heart's .

"come here . " Max said as he was pulling Brock's ear .

"Ow..." said Brock in pain .

" A dance...?...Like what kind of dance...? Like a dance-dance...or like...a.slow dance ? "May said quietly...she was blushing to .

" Like a dance for lovers or just to hang out . " said Max .

"Oh..." May said quietly .

" The poster say's there will be a prize for the best dancing couple . The prize is one of the most rare poke blocks . " said Drew .

"R-really...s-so...it's like a contest..." May said nervously .

" Yeah pretty much , why you scared May ? " Drew said smirking .

May got nervous and started to blush and said " ...umm...me? No way ...well...I'm maybe...just alittle nervous..."

" Wait , nervous about what , you don't haff to enter the contest , plus couples only . " said Drew

"Yeah , we can just go there and have fun , May !!! " said Max .

"Oh...ok...I guess..." said May disappointedly . ( They really don't understand ...do they...there boy's anyway's...May thought...I might have no choice to enter that contest...it's my only way to prove that he's wrong about me , not becoming a true quaternater...) May thought .

" I'm sure entering !!!!!!! " said Brock .

" The poster says , we will be asssighed parthners . " said Ash .

" Wait ...only for the contest , right ??? " Said Drew worried .

" Yeah ! " said Max .

( few...now I don't haff to worry about finding a parthner...) thought May .

" I'm going to enter and I'll win to !!! " Said Drew , he then smirked .

" I'm going to enter..." said May .

" Cool , I'll enter to !!!! Just for fun !!! " said Ash .

" Am I to young to enter ??? " Ask Max .

" Yes...your to young...it says on the poster 10 and up . Sorry Max ...But your to young anyays for romance !!!! " Said Brocks , his eyes turned to heart's agina .

" We haff to dress up right ??? " Asked Ash .

" Of course we haff to dress up !!! " yelled May .

" Are you that stupit Ash ? " Drew said smirking .

" Hey I was just asking Drew !!!!" snapped Ash .

"...Oh no...I have to buy a dress now !!!! " said May .

" This will be just like home coming !!!!!" said Brock , his eyes were still heart's .

" ughh...come here! " said Max , he tugged on Brock's ear .

" I wonder...nevermind..." said May sofly.

" What , what is it May ? " Asked Ash .

" It's nothing important..." said May .

" Why did you even bring it up then ??? " said Drew .

"...I don't know..." said May .

" Well I have to go buy a suit for the dance ...later . " said Drew , he then walked away .

" I have to go to buy me a dress ...by .." said May .

" I've got to go buy a suit to !!!!!!!! " Said Ash , Brock and Max , they then all ran off to the store .

May then ran to the dress store , she looked for dresses she finally found one . It was a really pretty dress ; it was purple , it had a white little jacket that only down after her chest , and instead for a ribbion tied in the back , it was beautifly wings in a ribbion way , the dress was layered as well . She also got a cute little butterfly necklace to match it . And she was planning to put her hair in pig tails .

Mean while , Drew was at the store he found a suit , it was black with a red rose on it . Ash , Brock and Max were at the store to , Brock got a white suit with a yellow rose on it , Max got a white suit with a blue rose on it , and Ash got a black suit with a red rose on it to .

Mean while , May decied to go for a walk . She was in the park . She just sat on the bench alone , looking at the ground . She then heard a voice .

" ...Your pathetic . " said the voice .

Once May saw who it was she started to tremble and shiver , she was really scared and nervous to see him . She was so scared she could'nt talk , so scared that she was about to cry...it was the boy from the flash back ...Evan .

" I heard your going to the dance...right ? He said licking his lips .

" Y-yes I'm am...a-and stay away from me!!!!!!To think to show your face to me , after what you've done , you've got a other thing coming !!!! " Yelled May .

" Oh...your still mad...but I did it for you . Sweet heart ! " Evan said smirking , he then stepped closer , May then stayed backed .

" I still don't understand...why , why did you spare me !!!..." Question May .

" So we can be together alone , and so we can rule and gain power , you still have'nt acepted my offer , come with me and you'll learn how to use your powers and get more powerfull...Princess Saphire !!!" Said Evan .

" I'll never go with you ... after killing the whole intire town...NO WAY !!!!!!!!!!! " said May .

" I had to kill them even your own parents were going to kill you !!! " Evan said .

" What...? " May said shocked .

" That's why...May...everyone was going to kill you..." he said .

" No!!!!Your lying !!!! " Said May crying .

" Have you told Max , that your not his real sister and that Norman and his wife are'nt your parents or your real family ??? Did you even tell them that your real name is Saphire ??? " he said quietly .

"No...I have'nt...I don't know how he will take it...or even belive me..." May said quietly .

" You should...you haff to tell him real soon . " said Evan .

"..." May did'nt say anything . She just looked at the ground all sad .

" So...about that dance...why don't you be my date for the night , that's also the other reason why I spared you . " He said licking his lips .

May steped back and started blushing and said " W-what ??? N-no way !!!!!Never with you !!!!!!! "

" Oh come on , can't your best friend go on date with you once in a while ??? " He said .

" Former best friend , and you'll never be my friend !!!! How can you exspect me to-" May was interupted . Evan went up to her in a flash and pressed his lips on her's , he holded her so she could'nt move !!! He was kissing her !!!

Mays eyes were wide open . She tried to struggle but he was to strong...( no...no...NO!!!!!!This can't be happing !!!!!No...I don't love you...I don't love Evan at all !!!!!!!! Got a ...get ...out ...of ...here!!!!!!! ) May thought . She started to cry . Evan then released her , and she then slaped him .

" What the hell do you think your doing ?!!!! " said May she was crying.

" Kissing you what else , so am I a good kisser or what ??? " Evan said .

" Leave me alone !!!" Screamed May .

She then tried to run away , but he went in front of here and said " If you won't come with me...I have no choice but to take you by force !!!!!! "

"No...NO!!!!!!!!" May screamed , he was grabing her arm .

" Let's go . " He said he then tugged on her arm !!!!!

May was crying and she kicked and screamed and punched but nothing would work .

" HELP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " She scream as if she was going to die .

He then was just about to teleport till-

" FlYGON USE DRAGON BREATH !!!!! "

It was Drew !!! Flygon then used dragon breath on the boy , seaperating the to . They both rolled over , May was crying and she ran to Drew hugging him . Then Evan disapeared .

As soon as May went in Drew's arms , he started blushing , he hugged her back , .

" May are you ok ? I heard every thing ??? " Said Drew .

May sniffle then got out of Drew's arms and said " Thankyou ...thankyou so much..." she started to cry agina .

" H-hey don't cry ummm...who is this guy anyways " said Drew

May stoped crying and said " I-I can't tell you ..."

" But what did he mean about your parents, the town, princess saphire . " Drew yelled , he sounded really worried .

"Fine I'll tell you . When I was little only about 6 , I lived in a unknow village hidden in the under ground water . But one day...Evan the guy you just saw, killed every one in the town...except me ...I cryed so much that day...I had then decied to travel with my very first pokemon my minum...but I soon got seaperated from minum from a turnateto...and then that's when my parents found me...and I cry and cry every day...I still do know...I feel so lonely...I always fake a smile...still have'nt forgot... And I was a princess of the sea...I am...kyogers master...and there's one more person...my rival my best friend...ever since we were kids...he was my first friend...but now he's in the hostpital because of an injury...and I don't know if he might make it..." May said as she was crying ...

" I'm sorry...I wish I could of done somthing...I know how you feel...m-my parents died when I was little...I don't have a home and I haff to travel..."

May was shocked and said " I'm sorry . "

Drew then grabed May's arm and said " Let's go to the dance , it's getting late !!! "

And so they walked to the dance and got papared. Mean while Ash , Brock and Max were at the dance . Then a ugly girl who was like 17 years old said " Oh Ash your soooooooo hot ...dance with me !!!!!!" She said as she was playing with Ashes hair !!!!! She then took Ash and spined Ash around the room .

"Ahhhhhhhhh, AHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!Ash screamed .

The women then stoped , shes like , " Oh Ash , kiss me !!!!!!!"

"N-"Ash got interupted because she press on his lips . Ash tried to escaped but could'nt . Ash then finally got free , and ran out of the ball room while the girl was chasing him . Brock and Max laughed .

Mean while Drew got redy and was at the dance . May was getting redy she had finally got out of the dressing room . When all the boys saw here there eyes wided , they all blush , even some drooled, Drew's face was all red he was speechless he just kept staring at May with his mouth opened . Brock even blushed . May was wearing the dress she bought , and her hair was in pig tail's , she looked so cute . Then a bunch of guys came up to May and said stuff like , " hey babe let's dance !!!" " Hi cutie!!!" " Go out with me !!!" "We love you !!!!" All of there eyes turn to heart's .

"Ummm...I'm flatter but...I-I like someone else..." said May as she was blushing and nervous .

It woud'nt work the boys would'nt leave her alone . Drew then got all mad and pissed and jelous and said " Hey !!! Leave her alone!!!!! She alredy has a date !!!!!!!!! "

All the boys then got sad...and walked away...but some were'nt gonna take no for an anwser , but were'nt gonna strike till later .

May than ran up to Drew and said " Thanks Drew !!!! I really owe you one !!!! "

Drew flipped his hair and said " No prob , if somthing like that happens agina , I'll kick there ass !!! "

May blushed and said " Thanks Drew . "

It was now time to slow dance , the music was " listen to your heart " May blushed because it was one of her favorite songs . The annoucer then said " Come on everybody find a partner !!!!!!!If you don't you'll be kicked out !!!!!"

( Gees...kinda of harsh...) thought May .

May then blushed and got the chills and thought ( Oh crap...who's gonna be my partner???)

" Couples , friends , anyone just find a oppsite gender !!!Quickly now !!! " said the annoucer .

Then Harley came .

" Hi May !!!! " Harley said in a weird way !

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) May thought .

" May lets's dance !!!!" said Harley .

" NO , NO , NO!!!!!!!!!!Anyone but you !!!!!!!! " yelled May .

" 20 seconds to find a partner!!!!!! " said the annoucer !!!!

" come on !!! " said Harley .

" NO!!!!!! " yelled May .

" Fine . " said harley , he then walked away .

" 10 seconds left !!!! " said the annoucer .

Brock paired up with a girl with brown hair and glasses , Max paired up with a little girl with a pony tail , Ash was still being chased by that girl and running for his life . May was still looking around , nervously , so was Drew . Then their eye's met .

" 5 ,4 ,3 ..."said the annoucer .

Drew than ran up to May .

"Wanna be my partner ??? " Drew asked quickly and blushed .

" Sure . " Said May blushing .

They were then clasping hands .

They then just stared at each other blushing looking each other right in the eye .

"TIMES UP !!!! " said the annoucer .

" Let's start the slow dance !!!!!!!! With the song " listen to your heart " !!!!!! " said the annoucer .

The dance started with the music playing , May kept blushing and looking at Drew and she said " Is this the contest ? "

Drew blushed and said "no...this a slow dance . "

As the music kept playing , the song was going with so much with May and so much with Drew .

listen to your when he's calling for you , I don't know were your going and I don't know why...but listen to your heart...befor...you tell him good bye...the music played .

May then blushed extredly , ( what's this feeling inside of me ? Could it be...shold I ...??? No...why do I feel so...aquark...could I possibly like Drew ? ...well I only know the anwser...)Thought May .

Drew blushed to he had a nervous look on his face . ( what the hell I'm I doing ...I'm not redy for this ...what if somthing happens...I feel so nervous and somone what happy...I can barely dance...!!! how long is this song how long is this dance ??? What if I mess somthing up , what if she hates me...man I"m nervous... ) Drew thought .


	2. The kiss

The music kept on playing , May and Drew kept on dancing , looking each other in the eye , they were having fun and laughing . Then Ash came in . His suit was all riped up , he had a black eye , his hair was all messed up , he had lip sticks marks all over , and he was dirty !!!!!

" ASH ?????!!!!!!! W-What happened to you ????????????? " Asked May , she was all freaked out .

" Oh there you are Ashy boy !!!!!!!!!!! " said the girl who was chasing Ash .

As soon as Ash saw her , he ran for the hill's and he screamed " AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Hey , May . " said Drew.

" What is it , Drew ??? " May asked concern .

" Well...a ...wanna take a breake and go on the boucany with me ??? " said Drew .

" Sure !!!! " said May .

May and Drew then went on the boucany together.

" I've decied, I'm not going to enter the contest anymore . " said Drew .

" Huh ? Why ??? " said May all confused .

" Well...the only reason I'm entering because I wanted thoses pokeblocks, well I can't just use a person to get what I want , plus I'm having to much fun , anyways , I'm having a great time with you May !!! " Drew said happily .

May was speechless at first , she then said with a smile on her face , " you know , your right !!!! I don'r need no pokeblocks to make me a better quaternater , a real quaternater trains their pokemon from the heart !!! I'm not entering either , plus I never been this happy with someone in a long time...and that someone is you ...Drew ."

Drew stared for a moment and smirked and he flipped his hair and said " Well what can you say , this is me were talking about here . "

May was looked at him and glared at him and she said " Be quiet . "

The 2 of them both laughed.

" May wanna know somthing . " said Drew .

" Yeah . " said May .

" To be honest...your my best friend...and your really only my only friend..." said Drew softly , he gave May such a warm smile .

" And wanna know somthing else...I wanna show you somthing..." said Drew .

" What...? " asked May .

" Closed your eye's and you'll find out . " said Drew .

" What ?! Why !!! " said May shocked .

" Just close your eyes . " said Drew .

" But-" said May , but she then got intterupted .

" Close um!!!! " said Drew .

" Ok ..." said May .

She then closed her eye's tight...and she thougth ...( what's he gonna do ??? ...is he...could he be thinking of...kissing me ??? No way...he would'nt do that would he . ???? )

Drew then closed his eyes and moved closer .

( there both sitting on a bench just to let you know . )

May could feel his breath comming closer very slowy...

( This is it...) she thought .

He was so closed to her now...she could feel his breath...

Finally May's lips tingled , Drew pressed his lips on May's .

May's eye's were open now !!!!

( crap...I was right ...this is...so...like heaven...) May thought .

( I don't know what's going to happen after this ...but it feel's so like heaven...) Thought Drew


	3. The happy ending

A few minutes later they finallt realeaste , quickly . They both turn the other direction , both blushing .

May was covering her mouth . She could not belive , what had just happened . She was blushing .

Drew was blushing more then May . He could not belive what he had just did .

It was dead silent .

They both could'nt think what to say , they tried to think of somthing to break the silennt...but they both could'nt think of anything ...

Finally May broke the silent .

" So...w-what was that all about ??? Did you , y-you trip or somthing..." May asked nervously .

Drew was nervous and he said blushing , "...I...well...maybe I did trip...ummmmmm..."

" Yeah I trip ...actually I did'nt trip..." said Drew .

" ...What...?! " asked May nervously.

" May I -" Drew then got intterupted .

They then heard a voice .

" Awwwww... you guys are so cute together I saw the whole thing...including the kissing !!!! " the voice said .

IT WAS HARLEY !!!!!!!!

May and Drew blushed extremedly . They could'nt belive that him of all people were watching them .

" Oh , I'm not stupit , I knew you 2 had somthing speacial !!!!! I told you that befor , but you guys were lying !!!!!!! Oh and I see that DREW the one that kissed May , and she did'nt see that coming , so Drew obiously likes May !!!!!!!!!!! " said Harley , happily and giggling .

Drew had nothing to say in his defence .

" HEY !!!!!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRL FRIEND , SO I WOULD'NT BE TALKING !!!!! " said May .

" Yeah ...I'm just gonna leave and leave you 2 alone . " said Harley .

Drew then looked around to make sure no one was there .

" Ok, so..umm...what were you trying to tell me...Drew ??? " Asked May nervously .

Drew then blushe and said , " Oh...yeah ummmmm...May I ...love ...you !!!!!!!! "

" May was shocked . She could'nt think of what to say . She was so happy inside , but for some reason sad...

" Why ...why...would you love me ? I'm not that pretty...you have so much prettier fan girls than me...-" May got interrupted by Drew because he pressed his lips on her 's .

" Don't you dare say that about yourself !!! YOU ARE PRETTY , AND YOUR THE NICEST GIRL I EVER MET!!!!!!!!! YOUR THE ONLY GIRL I'LL EVER LIKE , BECAUSE I LOVE YOU !!!!!!!! " said Drew .

May started to cry and said " I LOVE YOU TO !!!!!!!!!!!!! "

She then hugged him and cuddel with him , they then kissed . They could still here the music playing , " I don't know were your going but I don't know why...but listen to your heart...before...you tell him good by..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end !!!!! Hoped you liked it , don't worry , I'm gonna make a seckquell soon .


End file.
